


No Invitation

by gillywulf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Outsider, Post Season 2, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched the Commander freeze, then dip her head to hide a smile. Another thing to add to the list titled ‘Things The Commander Has Done In The Past Fifteen Minutes That Are Not What Bellamy Expected’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Invitation

Bellamy kept his eyes moving, never once landing on someone for too long. Losing focus could cost him his life. Grounders were notorious for going back on their word after all. Now, surrounded by them as he was marched through the streets of Polis, all he could do was hope and pray that they suddenly decide to stab him for no reason. 

The grounders on the street stared at him openly, though her couldn’t tell what the looks on their faces meant. Was it awe? Was it fear? Neither one made complete sense. He clenched his hands into fists and wished desperately they hadn’t taken his weapons. 

He’d been on a scouting mission, surveying the surrounding areas that the Arkers really hadn’t been to. He must have crossed into grounder territory because suddenly he was surrounded by swords and bows and arrows. There were too many for him to fight, so he just dropped his gun with a sigh. 

He didn’t know where they were taking him, as no one had said anything to him yet, but seeing as a massive building lie just ahead in the center of the city, he figured it was a good idea to think it a possibility. Pedestrians parted and let the small group of warriors walk unhindered with their captive. 

The building loomed larger the closer they came. The massive structure was clearly from before the bombs, with its large columns and cracked marble. Bellamy stared up at it. He couldn’t help but remember the times where seeing something like it was never possible. He believed he would live and die on the Ark. He wasn’t leaving Octavia and there was no way he could get her off the Ark without her. 

The heavy wooden doors were pushed open to reveal that the inside of the building was just as splendid as the outside. With tall ceilings and ornate floors, it was clear that only important people entered this building. 

He was led to an empty room - just as beautiful as the rest he’d seen - with a large round table surrounded by numerous chairs and was left alone. The door closed behind the grounders with finality. Bellamy glanced around the room, looking for what, he didn’t know, and sat down in one of the vacant seats. 

He twiddled his thumbs. 

He scratched at the table. 

He was nearly asleep when the doors burst open. 

“Bellamy!” He shot of from his chair at the sight of Clarke rushing towards him. She threw her arms around his neck. Bellamy was sure that the sound that came from his mouth was wholly undignified as he returned the gesture by clutching her close. 

“Good to see you too, Princess” He held her at arms length, taking in her new clothes and hairstyle. Grounder style. “What’s all this?” he asked with a frown. A look of confusion crossed her face.

“All what, my clothes? Mine were kind of a wreck and I’ve been here for a while, so I figured it was best to fit in,” she ran a hand self consciously over a braid, “but I like it” she mumbled. The admission was met with a furrowed brow and silence. 

“You-” 

“Bellamy of the Sky People” A sharp voice cut across the reunion. There, standing in the doorway, was the Commander. Her armor and face paint were no where in sight and her posture was odd; all lax and awkward. Her jaw clenched as she glanced between the two Sky People. “Why were you on Trikru lands? Your people have not been extended an invitation”

She took a few wary steps into the room. The sight was at odds with the Commander that he knew. When he thought of her, Bellamy expected the straight-backed, serious woman who made decisions and declarations without hesitation or fear. Now she looked like she could have come off the Ark with the rest of the hundred. 

“I was sent to scout. We’re trying to put a map of boundaries together. No one’s ever been...wherever _this_ is, so I didn’t know I was close to anything” he explained. He watched the Commander freeze, then dip her head to hide a smile. Another thing to add to the list titled ‘Things The Commander Has Done In The Past Fifteen Minutes That Are Not What Bellamy Expected’.

“Do you see, Clarke?” Her question was laced with amusement and defeat as he slid into another one of the empty chairs. Bellamy blinked and looked to the blond. 

“Lexa” Clarke sighed, her shoulders sloping. 

“I am not wrong about this”

“I’m not saying you are, but _please_ , don’t do this now” Bellamy felt as if he’d stepped into a private conversation. He missed something, but asking would only cause it to stop. And why wasn’t Clarke using the Commander’s title? The grounder shot to her feet and crossed the room. Bellamy was ready to step in and protect Clarke, but instead of attacking, the woman cupped Clarke’s cheeks with the most gentle hands. 

“There is no better time to do this. Here is one of your own _telling_ you that his people need help. You know the land better than any of your people besides Octavia and Lincoln, but your people do not trust them. They trust _you_ ”

“But I’m not ready” Clarke’s voice was pleading when she gripped the Commander’s elbows. Bellamy couldn’t catch the next words that passed between them. Despite the number of times Octavia had offered to teach him Trigedasleng, he’d refused, citing the fact that they all knew English. However, he was sorely regretting it. 

“Gon bak yu kru. Beja” The Commander spoke each word softer than the next.

“Haukom?”

“Yu souda. Ai na kik thru”

“ _I_ won’t” The sudden English took him by surprise, but the emotion behind it more so. But then the Commander _laughed_ , quiet, but it was still a laugh. If he told Monty about it, he was sure the boy wouldn’t believe him. 

“Yes, you will” she assured. Clarke paused, then nodded minutely. When the Commander leaned forward and pressed a barely there kiss to Clarke’s cheek, Bellamy froze. Should he have been expecting that? Was he missing something again? 

“Clarke will be returning with you back to Camp Jaha. Next time you wish to enter our lands, please wait for an invitation,” she paused and turned to Clarke with a smile, “yu no dula op gaf in won”

**Author's Note:**

> Gon bak yu kru. Beja - Go back to your people. Please.  
> Houkum? - Why?  
> Yu souda. Ai na kik thru. - You must. I can survive.  
> Yu No dula op gaf in won. - You do not need one.


End file.
